An Unexpected Visit
by The MoaKing
Summary: What was once a friendly family visit. Turns a man of his moral code, out of wack! See what happens when you get aroused or being aroused by a certain bunny. Warning: Starts off tamed...
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

Hello! My name is William. I'm a man in his mid thirties. I run a popular pokémon day-care center in the Sinnoh region. I've been operating this day care for 2 decades now. I groom and care pokémons for the sake of their trainers, as they go about there adventures. For me, it's no problem. Working on pokémons from small bug types, to big rock types like Onyx. It was going on fine, until one day.

It was a bright a sunny day on the east side of Sinnoh. I was just finishing up some Ponytas, as they were groomed and given back to their trainers. I was just alone for the first time in years. Without any pokémons to watch over. It was relatively a slow day, when all of a sudden. "Good morning uncle Bill!" ( _Yes, people refur to me as bill.)_ My niece Alice, my sister's daughter. Has come to pay a visit. She was a pokémon contester, whoa left the stadium for a small adventure to become a pokémon breeder. And a darn good one too. For a eight year old. "Well. Good morning to you Alice! I thought you'd come by next week?." "Oh I was!" She said, in a neutral tone. "But my mom and dad had to go on vacation to meet an old friend of theirs. So they asked me to come here early." I asked. "So they let you walk all the way here?" She then reply with a smile to her face. "Oh no. They dropped me off here. Just in front of the building." I was shocked! They didn't even dropped by to say hi or anything. The last time I was able to talk to them in person, was when she first won her ribbon in hearthome city. That was two years ago by the way. "Well, at least let be show you around the place before we go to my place, where you'll stay for the week." "Sounds cool!" She replied with eger in her smile!

As we walked around the day-care. Showing her the many different areas and equipments were I pamper the pokémons that get dropped off here occasionally. She wanted to show me her pokémons she brought over. "Come out girls!" She shouted as she throws three pokéballs into the air. Three pokémons emerged from them. Each one for different parts of each contest. She has the usual standards like beautifly, Chansey, and a Totodile of all things. "Everyone. You remember my Uncle Bill or William right?" They all cheered and proceed to hug me. With the Totodile biting my leg. "It's so nice to meet you all again. Especially you Totodile." **"Todaaa!"** As we were just about done. Alice accidentally forgot to send out, her best pokémon team member. "Oops! I'm sorry. I forgot to show you my best winner. Com'on out Naila!" Out from the pokéball, came a beautiful, and stunning Lopunny. She had a special costume on to give out a more beauty look, then a regular Lopunny would. "Naila! I'd like you introduce yourself to my uncle!" She face her and nodded. Then she faced me and gave me the most elegant bow, I've ever seen! "A p-pleasure to meet you too Naila." She giggled and blushed at my nice gesture. Alice then called her pokémons back to their balls. But right before she was going to return Naila to her ball. I quickly said. "You know, it's okay to leave her out. I mean, it must be cramped in there for her." "I guess. What do you think Naila?" She asked as Naila agreed. "Well. Let's not wait any longer. Let's go inside. I made some casserole earlier, if you're hungry?" "ooh! Yeah! Let's eat!" Alice excitedly said. As we headed back to my house. I had a strange feeling that, Alice's Lopunney, Naila was staring at me the whole way there. I took a quick glance back, as to make it seems to see if I closed up the place. And I was right. Naila noticed, and quickly looked the other way, with a nervous smile and blushes on her face. ( _somethings off about this rabbit.)_

 **Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to release the second part, as soon as this gets any interest.**


	2. Chapter 2: At Night

**Thanks for waiting. i had some writers block. But I think I got a story for you to get into.**

 **Enjoy!**

At my place, I prepared the casserole on the living room table. as we sat down to eat, Alice insist that Naila could sit with us at the table. apparently, Naila was not only trained to be in a contest. But to behave like a human. I didn't mind, so I said "Sure." Naila smiled and sat on one of the chairs to the left of me, while Alice was sitting across. "Mmm! This is so good! What did you use?" She said, as Naila too had the same reaction. "Oh, well. I get my ingredients from the wild pokémon's I've nursed back to health. And in return, they leave berries and other edible goods." Later on, I fed her other pokémons too, with special food. Since thet preform in contest. I gave them the best of what they need.

As we finished up our serving, Alice insist that Naila helps with the dishes. "She's great at home too! My mom said she's like a maid in the house!" I'm not sure if thats necessary, but it is her choices. As I passed the plates to her, she touched my hand an shied away herself. She began to blush again. And had an award smile on her face. I didn't mean it. But I asked if i can do this myself. She nodded, and when to the living room with Alice. There is something strange with that rabbit.

Later that night. I went to my bedroom. I've shown Alice were she will be sleeping. Luckily for me, I remembered to clean the spare bedroom. She let out her pokémons, to sleep with her on the bed as well. As I went to a deep sleep. I was awoken by a sudden warmth on my left. I look to see that Naila was huddled next to me. With her arm on my chest, and her head, snuggling up to my neck. I didn't want to disturbe her, as Lopunnys are known to attack when woken from there naps. But why was she sleeping in my bed? Last I saw, was that she was sleeping on the second bed. As Alice said, _"She sleeps on her own bed, back at home!"_ And she was fast asleep when I left. I concluded that she must have been cold, as she was sleeping by the window. So I allowed her to sleep on my bed. But as I got to close my eyes. She put her leg on my leg. She started moving closer down there. And began to breathe heavily. _(what was going on in this rabbit's dream?)_ I tried to move my body to to my right, but she was quick, and grabbed me closer to her. Now my face was up close to her restful face. I tried my best to just sleep this out, but had to be constantly being breathe at by her panting mouth. She then began to move her hips around. I had enough. I knew what she was doing. So I grabbed her hip, and tried to simulate an end for this. After for what felt like hours, she stopped. And finally calmed down. I wasn't. I left my bed, and slept in the living room couch. I couldn't believe what I had to do.

The next morning, I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep last night, as I had to finish off a bunny in heat. I remember hearing rumors of this happening to trainers, and warned at my training. But I shrugged it off. As back then, I thought it was just people with strange ideas in there mind. What I known at the time, I Thought that human and Pokémon relations, only go as far as friends for life. But I guess those old tales, and rumors. Must be somewhat true. Alice was the first to greeted me this morning. She asked if I wet my bed, and why I'm sleeping in the couch. She began to laugh. _(immature child.)_ But I then realized why. My whole left side of my pajama was wet from down to the knee. Knowing what this was, and quickly left to the shower. But as I passed my room, Naila was just getting out. She was blushing, and was wearing that same smile from before. This made me feel that, that night was intentional. She left to the kitchen, were Alice was eating some of the leftover casserole last night. But just to be sure. I locked the bathroom door. Not wanting another incident...

 **So now, we are in for some kinky stuff! There's no turning back! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Once i get reviews of course. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Charming!

**Hey hey! Welcome back! I see you wanted some more! Well, you will get more. Lots more...**

 **Enjoy!!**

I've stayed in the bathroom for quite a while. I can't accept the fact of what I have done. I blame my mentor. He claimed to have a similar problem that I'm having now. I left to my room as quickly as I can. Making sure she wasn't in it. I await in shock, as my bed was covered with her wet filth. I had to do it. I need to ask Alice to take Naila and go somewhere else. I didn't want to, but I don't want another incident again. I quickly got my clothes on, when my mind went blank. I don't remember what happened then, but afterwards. I was lying in bed, with my nose on the wet sheets. I gagged and nearly threw up. I Felt disgusted, but yet... Relaxed? I got my mind cleaned up, and left my room.

Later that day, I took a long walk to the farthest Trash can to thow away my sheets. I'm afraid that I have to sleep with my doors closed now. I don't remember a time I've ever left my doors locked. If any pokémons was lost or trapped in a storm. They can take shelter in my home. I stopped to get some coffee at a diner. I needed one or two, after tonight.

It was only five minutes before I got a call from Alice. She sounded happy. She said she was accepted to the Pokémon Contest here in town. I felt happy, and nearly forgot about what happened, until she told me. "Its a strong base contest!" Meaning that, that bunny is going to be alone with me at home. "Mind if I can come to see? I've yet to see you preform?" I kindly ask, hoping she'll say yes. But then she replied to my horror. "I wish, but Naila wanted to practice at the ranch! I was hoping you can teach her some of your techniques, while shes there!" Not only did I have to stay with her. But now I had to teach her some moves too. I tried explaining her something that I had to do, but she had to go as practice has starting. Apparently, she left already, without telling me. Bring all her pokémons with her except Nail. It seems like Acceus is not on my side today!

About an hour later, I came home to see were she was. I made sure I took the long way back. I've noticed Naila, Doing what seems to be some warm ups. She was a beauty preformer, so she needs to stretch her muscles. As I pass by, I didn't see or glance any stares on me. Nor any blushes or creepy smiles. She seemed to be focus on her cardios. I guess I've over exaggerated. She must be off with her heat or something. I was just glad I did not have to be worry... at the time

A while now, I check in on her to see if she was still focusing on her stretches. It seems that she hasn't been tired yet. Always doing the same stretches, for the past thirty minutes. In fact, I've never seen any pokémon working this long. It was really odd. But it got even more odd I notice that time has not past that much. not thirty minutes. But ten minutes! How did I lost track of time? I've always check in on her, evey five minutes. Or maybe I'm not. As I haven't been able to take my eyes off her. This was getting strange. I had to do something. I tried leaving to my room, but instead, I went outside. walk to her position by the edge of my ranch.

 ** _The air was sweet. It smelled like baked goods and pine sented candles. As if, I'm at my log cabin at the peeks of my mountain. Nice and warm, in my cozy blanket. all soft and warm, with a faint..._** heart beat? I Quickly put my mind together, and see that I had my arms, wrapped around Naila's small body! _"What is happening to me?"_ I didn't know what was going on now! How is this happening? Was this the causes of Naila? How was she doing this? Unless... She was using Cute Charm!

It's all coming together now. It was clear, in any ways. She must've wanted me for her sadistic plan. And in the end, she used her ability to seduce me. And it appears to worked. I tried to snap out of it, but was already consumed by this ability. She face towards me, and felt her soft hands, under my shirt. she tried to put her lips on mines, when I finally got out of her charm, and shove her off! She fell, and looked up at me. How and why was a pokémon ability was able to work on me? A human! Just when I was about to leave to my house. I heard a faint whimp. I'm hearing her... crying. I've seen her move set. And Fake Tears was NOT one of them. She was genuinely crying. I kinda felt sad for her, but I couldn't. She tried to kiss me, and probably take advantage of me! If that what she was going to doing. But her cries were truly saddening. I didn't want to, but I tried to comfort her. "Hey. Don't cry." My weak attempt to calm her down. She stared at me, with a guilty look on her face. As a Pokémon Day-Care owner. I knew a lot about how pokémon show there emotions. Just by looking to their eyes, and facial expressions. And I can tell, she wasn't happy. She felt lonely and uncomfortable. I can tell, she wasn't being treated as well as Alice said. As if she really was a maid to her family. Maybe she just needed someone to comfort her. An this was her attempt at trying to get me to comfort her.

I gave her a hug. She stopped crying to look at me. "There there. Is this what you wanted?" She smiled. And not in a weird way. But in relief. She hugged back. I got her up from the ground. She wiped out the dirt on her legs. Her long legs, and her wide hips. And with a beautiful look on her small thin body. Then I realize. I couldn't tell if she was using the charm on me or not. But I have a strange feel toward her. _"What am I thinking?!"_ I really couldn't tell, if she was or wasn't. I Just try to keep my head to focus on myself for now. Try to lose these thoughts. "You know. Alice told me to teach you some moves that you might like to use." She was surprised to hear this. she wipe off the tears from her face, and had a joyful look at her. "Lets try some of my favorites first!" Her face changed to confidence and a ready to go stance.

After teaching her some of my favorite techniques. She was still ready for more. She got really hot, and she poard some water I gave her on herself to keep her cool. the lighting made her fur smooth as a pearl. As if it was beging to be dryed off. I was lost again. But I didn't mind. Even if she was still using her charm. I'm glad to have someone to take my moves. "Alright Naila. Are you ready to do the special front flip?" She egerly nodded. and got ready. "Okay. So first, face way from me." She faced the other way. Staring at a wooden fence, a few feet from her. Her back was still wet from the water. it made her posture look more elegant. And her small tail, sticks up high, as it can. My face felt a llittle sweaty now. I wipe it of, and continue on the lesson. "Okay, uhh. Then, get your hands to the ground, and keep your legs and back straight." She was in a position I Couldn't look away. her back was low down by the middle. and her cute butt, just sticking up in the air. Now my mind was going blank again. And my heart was pumping really fast this time. Then I noticed that she was still in heat! I can visibly see her Privates! _"This was NOT normal."_ I thought. I look down, to see myself excited as well. I could even feel the blood rushing to my membrane, as it erects. At this point, I Couldn't hold back no more. No more! I reached out to put my left hand, on her behind. She put her head up in shock! She faced me as I took out my rod, and quickly shoved it inside her heart shape box. She pause and cried out loud in pain. Raising her body up, but I moved her back down, as she grabbed the fence to endure my harden self. "I'm sorry." I said, as I have started thrusting into her more and more. She bleed out, from inside. Knowing it was her first time. I continued to thrust more. She began to pant like last night. Her legs got wet with her juice, as it sloshes out of herself. Making erotic sounds, that got me harder and move more faster than before. She began to move her hips, as she began to moan of the feeling of me inside her woam. Breathing heavily and more wet, as it drips to the floor. I too was beginning to exhale harder as well. I took my right arm, under her abdomen and pushing it back more. My hand got wet from her dripping pussy, I started fingering her at the clit. She started to enjoy more of this, an started fondle her flat chest, as she squeeze her nipple. Her legs gave, and kneeled over. I started to thrust even faster this time. I grabbed her tail, but It was too much for her, and came prematurely. Screaming her lungs out. But I didn't stop. I didn't give her a break. This was sort of a payback for that awkward night from her. I switched positions, laying her on her back. Now we can meet eye to eye. And saw that she Was overjoyed with a smile. This seemed to have work over her favor. As I smiled back too, and continued to Move into he more! We've gone for a solid five minutes, before I finally felt myself climaxing. She told me from the look in her eyes, to go together. I was at my limits right, but just then. She was about to go. I took one last push, grabbed her hand an we both cam together! She screamed out loud, as I unloaded in her woum. Her head layed back in this pleasure. We were finally done. As I was going to take myself out, she grabbed me by the back of my head, to bring me closer as we kissed. And to think. I'd never kissed a beautiful pokémon like her. _"Man i love this bunny!"_

"I'm back!" An hour has past, as Alice can through the house, showing off her new ribbon! "Thats amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Alice put her reward away, in her ribbon case. " Say, wheres Naila? I want to show her this!" "Oh, shes in the kitchen! She made you something very special!" She gasp, and look to see Naila holding a tray of cookies. "WOW! These look delicious!" She said excitedly, as we began to eat.

The next morning. Alice was walking back to the city, as she was ready to go to her next contest. "Good bye Uncle!" "Good bye Alice!" I took out a special Pokéball from my hand, an release Naila out to wave too! "Good bye Naila! Take good care!" I've made a trade for Naila with one of my veteran Pokémon. As i said, she will be happier with me. I was happy to have her eith me now. But was also happy to find someone to share my life with me at the ranch! But I made the trade to make sure Alice doesn't see Naila pregnant, if pokémons can even get pregnant with humans. "Well Naila! Would you like to start the day with me?" She nodded an cheered, as she gave me a big hugged. Knocking us to the ground. But just then, she felt someone else who wanted a hug. "Hehe. Whoops." I said, as she gave me a seductive look at me. _"Oh boy. Here we go again."_

 **And that marks the end of this story! And I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter! And please, comment on what you think? Was this kinky enough for you? Let me know! ;)**

 **"Until next time! Moaking, signing off!!"**


End file.
